


A Very Pleasant Chat

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, they don't have a normal sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Alone time gets interrupted.





	A Very Pleasant Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly transferring any fics I have on tumblr onto here and I missed this one.

“Zarc!”

“Babe,  _sshh…_ ” He tried to quiet her, the effort pointless as his hands gripped harder on her hips and moved up her dress as her movements atop him were becoming slightly erratic. It wasn’t as though he really wanted her to be quiet, hell more often than not he’d prefer the noise.

But today…

Ray gasped, pushing him down as she heard the creaking outside his door. He groaned in pain as the back of his head hitting the tile floor. One of the downsides about fucking on the floor… it was the floor and he always got the brunt of the injuries.

Upside? Ray usually topped and that was worth any head injury.

… that is, until both their hearts sped up to an unnatural speed at hearing the doorknob turn.

“Ray? Wait, what are you doing here?” It was Sakaki Yushou and from the angle he was at, only Ray’s - thankfully  _clothed_ \- upper body was visible. So long as he stayed at the door, that would be  _all_  that was visible “Where’s Zarc?”

“Uh…” She was like a deer in the headlights, her head reeling from the situation she had been placed in. “Just uh… I left my jacket somewhere here.” Zarc nearly bursted into laughter, covering his mouth with his hand, though the slight tremors coursing through his body weren’t helping Ray’s dilemma. The small vibrating sensations against here while she was already sensitive.. 

“Isn’t that it on the chair?” Yushou took a step and Ray cried out.

“No!” Her eyes wide and she moved, holding back a whine. “I  _uh…_  I mean… it’s another jacket. It must’ve gotten lost…”

_Get out, get out, get out!_

Yushou nodded, leaning against the door frame. “And Zarc’s not helping? What a rude boy, it’s his messy room!”

Ray shrugged, her face turning red - more red. “The cards I’m dealt with.”

“Is it too hot in here? You’re all sweaty. I can get Yoko to make you an ice tea.” 

Ray shook her head, hating his parental concern and hospitality so much now. “No, no! It’s just a lot of… h-heavy lifting.”

Zarc was now grabbing a shirt, presumably the one he threw off and was burying his face there. Ray was jealous, that was what she wanted to do right now.

“Oh, alright. By the way, Ray,” she was getting severely antsy, “how goes the dueling? I know Zarc was interested in getting back on the circuit and if you are too, I can try to give you a few pointers”

Had it been literally any other moment, Ray would be eager for this. She would be bouncing up and down for joy but right now, all she could think about was  _not moving_  a muscle lest she moan or make Zarc’s presence known.

“Sounds good, yup.”

She nodded and looked off to the side, seeing Zarc grinning like a fool. Ray was annoyed and pissed that he could find the situation so funny - trying to carry out a normal conversation with the Legendary Star Duelist while riding his sort of son’s dick.

She moved her body slightly, biting her lip as Zarc’s nails dug into her skin. It was too dangerous. “I would  _love_  pointers but uh… m-maybe another time.”

Yushou stayed at the door, rubbing his chin in thought before giving her a wide smile. “You can stay for dinner! Yes, this way I can tell both of you along with Yuya more ons and goings about the Pro-League.

“Yup, perfect.”

“Though you probably have heard your fill from Reiji, probably, right?”

“Nope.”

“Ah, good! I doubt the boy was overly social anyways. You know, why doesn’t he join the Pros? I’m sure now that Leo has returned, he can take a break from running the company and try his hand at dueling.”

_Oh my god, I don’t care._

Talking about Reiji while on Zarc’s dick was  **not** what she wanted to think about - hell, talking _to_ Yushou  _about_  Reiji while on Zarc’s dick was never a scenario she wanted, in any reality that was created.

“I don’t know, you’d have to ask him.”

“I should. Well, in any case. Tell Zarc it’s his turn to take out the trash when you see him.”

Yushou waved and finally closed the door. Immediately, Ray collapsed on top of Zarc and was whining against his chest. She was sure her face was redder than her hair, feeling the heat spreading to the rest of her body while Zarc was finally free to laugh.

“I can’t  **believe**  you actually… !!” He couldn’t bring himself to finish his sentence and she whined louder, cursing against his chest.

“Shut up! You weren’t helping!”

He stared at her, tipping his head slightly to the left. “Oh? How was I not? I was  _quiet_.”

“Yea, but…!” Ray didn’t want to admit she was still… feeling… arousal from the small vibrations of Zarc’s body holding back his laugh.Those tremors… 

“So uh…” Zarc wrapped his arms around her, placing his forehead against hers and their noses touched. “Wanna keep going? We got a while till dinner.”


End file.
